Switcheroo
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Gorillaz go on a trip to New Orleans! While they're on their way there, a voo doo witch sees how 2D and Murdoc interact with each other, and she decides to do a little magical medaling to get them to see at each other's point of view. A little 2DxNoodle. Set in Phase 3.
1. New Orleans, Baby!

"WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!" Murdoc announced to 2D, Russel, and Noodle, who were all sitting on the couch in the living room, Noodle stretched out on top of 2D and Russel. Russel was finally small enough to fit inside.

"Where to?" Noodle asked.

"To the magical city of New Orleans!" Murdoc said cheerily.

"_New Orleans?! _Murdoc, do you know where that is?" 2D asked, shocked.

"Of course I do, you dolt!" Murdoc snapped.

"Okay then, are you _drunk_?!" Russel asked.

"NO! I just thought we needed a little time away from Wobble Street. Now, if you don't wanna come, then we can cancel the trip then…" Murdoc said, knowing they would say they wanted to go.

"That isn't necessary. But New Orleans is in the States. That's a far way from here." Noodle reasoned.

"Yeah Murdoc, I agree." Russel said.

"Come on you guys! Stop being such fuddy-duddies and get packed and ready! We need to go and explore new places." 2D said. They finally let 2D and Murdoc talk them into going.

* * *

3 weeks later, the band was all packed and ready fly to the States. They were in the airport ready to board the plane. After being checked, they sat and waited for the plane to arrive. It finally arrived.

"Walk faster, Faceache!" Murdoc rushed 2D, who was struggling with his bags.

"Stop pushing me!" 2D whined after nearly falling from the impact of Murdoc pushing him for a third time.

"Maybe I'll stop pushing you when your sorry arse moves faster!" Murdoc hissed, He then got an idea. While 2D was walking surprisingly a little faster, Murdoc shot his foot out and tripped the poor singer. He erupted in laughter.

A strange woman peered at them. "Hmm, they seem to live with each other and not get along." She said only to herself. "They need to learn how it is to be in each other's shoes." She snickered. "Maybe I'll make that happen, then..."

2D plopped down in the available seat next to Noodle. He peered at what she was drawing in her sketch book. "Whatcha drawin' Noods?

"I'm drawing a random girl." Noodle replied. "I'm thinking about shading it when I am done."

2D got a closer look at the picture. "Wow, that's beautiful." The girl wore a kimono with detailed flower designs on it. She had long, flowing hair, and had the face of an anime character. "You've gotten really good."

Noodle blushed. "Thanks 2D, no one really told me I was that good. Then again, I never really let anyone see my drawings."

"I'm the first one?" 2D asked.

"Yeah." Noodle blushed a bit harder.

A big grin grew on 2D's face. "I feel honored."

* * *

"We're here." 2D said in relief.

"Yeah, it feels so nice here." Noodle said.

"I can't wait to learn how to cook all the seafood here!" Russel said.

"I can't wait to see how the booze is here." Murodc said.

They took a cab to the hotel they were going to be staying in. They each had their own master suit. "Our day has only begun. We're about to hit the pavement peeps!" Murdoc said. "So hurry and get settled." He announced, then everyone went their separate ways.

It didn't take long for Noodle to put her bags down and change clothes. She sat on her bed, bored, then got an idea. She got up and skipped towards the door and went to 2D's room. She knocked on the door. He was wearing everything but a shirt. "Hey luv, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just got bored and decided to come here to see what you were doing." Noodle said, smiling at the shirtless front man.

"Oh, well I'm still trying to get settled, and I'm trying to find a shirt." 2D laughed.

"How? You have like, 23 that you've packed up, and a thousand others at home…" Noodle said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you help me?" 2D asked.

Once they found a shirt for him to wear and they settled him down, they sat down on his bed. "It's boring." Noodle sighed.

2D smiled. _She still gets bored easily like she did when_ _she was a teen_ he thought. "I would expect you to say that." 2D laughed. He looked her in her pretty emerald eyes, and he couldn't help but smile a big, goofy grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Noodle asked while cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm just thinking about you when you were younger. I remember when we first got you. You instantly took to me."2D said, deep in thought. "You were so small for your age. I remember always picking you up and sitting you in my lap." He grabbed Noodle and pulled her in a hug. She nuzzled his chest. He let go and she pulled away.

"I remember how we used to play video games," Noodle said, dreamily. They looked each other in the eye. They scooted closer to each other. "2D, I love you."

"I love you too." They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Then, Noodle wrapped her arms around 2D and leaned in for a kiss. Just then, Murdoc burst in the door.

"Awww, well if it isn't our little Noodle and the DULLARD falling in love." Murdoc said. His voice raised in anger "DIDN'T I SAY TO BE READY SOON?!"

"S-sorry Murdoc. N-noods was helping me find a shirt because I couldn't decide on one and we started reminiscing on the past and-" 2D stuttered as his words became jumbled. He was cut off by Murdoc's yelling.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped. "Look, I don't care you all kiss. Hell, I don't care if you

shag each other's brains out. As long as you don't knock her up, I'm fine."

2D and Noodle blushed. Noodle spoke up. "Damn, do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Luv, you should be used to it by know." He replied. "Now, as I was saying, get off your arse and on come to the Mardi Gras Parade!" He said in a shockingly cheery way. He left out of the room, leaving the blushing love birds behind.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way," Noodle said. "See ya in a bit."

"Yeah. See ya in a little while." 2D said, a little disapointed. He hugged Noodle and kissed her on the cheek.

_Well, this is gonna be interesting _the blue haired singer thought to himself. He pulled on a jaket and walked out of the suit, unaware of how his life is about to change.


	2. Mardi Gras, New Relationship - Swapped!

The crowd of people cheering was humongous. 2D, Noodle, Murdoc, and Russel decided to go early so they could be as close to the front as possible. Even though they arrived earlier it was still a nice amount of people. 2D wanted to move in a little closer, so he grabbed Noodle's hand and led the way to the front. People were pushing him and swearing at the barging duo, but they didn't care. They wanted to see the parade! Once the parade started, Dixie music filled the air. The crowd went wild! Everyone started cheering as colorful floats came down the street and balloons streamed in the crisp air.

The crowd soon became even more packed. A tall man stood in front of Noodle, so she couldn't see. 2D snuck a glance at her and saw her struggling to see.

"You want me to ask the man to move to the side for ya?" 2D asked her.

"He refuses to move, and I'm trying not to snap on him for being a dick." She replied.

"Hop on my back then luv." 2D offered, crouching down so she could get on his back with ease.

"Thanks Toochie." Noodle smiled. She jumped on his back and he rose up. She had her arms around his neck and he held her legs up. "I can see perfectly now." She said. They proceeded to enjoy the colorful and magnificent parade.

* * *

After the parade, Murdoc went to go find the others. He found Russel. "Oi, where's Faceache and Nooddle?" he asked.

"I don't know, man. The last time I saw them they were together." Russel said. "Call D's phone."

Murdoc whipped out his phone and tried to call. It went straight to voicemail. "Dammit, he's turned it off." Murdoc said. "Lemme try calling Noodle." He tried, and the same thing that happened with 2D happened with her. "Where could those two be?"

"Let's go look." Russel sighed.

* * *

2D and Noodle were wandering to some shops. They were walking with their arms linked together.

"Oh!" Noodle said as if she remembered something. "I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated what you did for me at the parade. That was really sweet of you."

"Ah! No problem. It's the least I could do for my li'l luv." 2D said blushing. He gave her his signature big goofy smile."

"No, really. It means a lot to me." She said.

"It makes me happy to make you happy." 2D beamed. "Oh look, a Game Stop!" 2D said. They walked in to check out that latest releases.

* * *

"Knowing them, they probably wondered to window shop. We should stop in a Game Stop first." Russel said.

"Yeah." Murdoc agreed. "I swear, that damned 2D is gonna get it." He mumbled under his breath.

They found Game Stop and found the two just leaving out. "OI! FACEACHE!" Murdoc shouted and motioned for them to come towards them. Once they made their way to 2D and Murdoc, he glared at 2D.

"What?" 2D said.

"Well, nothing much. It's just that my FUCKING FEET HURT BECAUSE WE HAD TO LOOK FOR YOUR DUMBASS!" Murdoc hissed.

"Calm down Murdoc. Jeez." 2D said.

_I'll show him what keeps me calm_ Murdoc thought to himself, as he got the perfect idea to do so.

* * *

The group let Noodle talk them into going to see a voo doo witch. Russel especially was reluctant, but he went along anyway. They found a voo doo witch's building. Her name was Camellia Skullets, and she was she was the most feared woman in New Orleans. It was said that all who behaved nastily and didn't believe her warning regretted it. As the group walked in her apartment up the stairs, Murdoc kept pushing and pinching 2D, who walked in front of him.

"Can you_ stop?!" _2D snapped after tripping and falling.

"Shut the_ fuck_ up!" Murdoc shot back.

They arrived to the top level and shook hands with Camellia. She was a pretty looking woman with chocolate skin and long, black hair. She dressed in a Black top hat with a feather through it and wore a skimpy black dress with tall boots. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She peered at the two men fighting and cussing at each other. She shook her head. "It seems as if you two live with each other, correct?"

"Yeah luv. What's it to ya?" Murdoc questioned.

Russel elbowed him in his side. "You don't wanna upset her." He said.

"No offense, but you don't exactly look like a voo doo witch…" 2D said.

"That is because I've personified myself to look more like a young woman who's dressed up for Halloween than a wrinkled, brittle looking witch." She replied. "I'v ecome back to life a couple of times, therefor I am old."

"I've come back a couple times myself, gorgeous. The name's Murdoc Niccals." He extended a hand for her to shake.

Camellia chucked. "I can tell you're a womanizer. You're arrogant and self-centered, and you tend to pick on the ones you need most, because you feel that it will make them feel like they have to do better to make you value them more. You also pick on people weaker than you. And you cover up how you really feel for and about people."

Murdoc just sat there, dumbfounded at how she just read him like a book and barely knew him for 20 minutes.

"Close your mouth, Murdoc." 2D sneered.

This sent Murdoc over the edge and he slapped 2D hard. "Shut the hell up, Dullard."

"You two need to learn how to see eye to eye." She said. She did these weird hand gestures and said "And now you will. Starting tomorrow."

The group went back to the hotel, but Murdoc stayed out to drink and bring a couple of girls back with him. 2D and Noodle walked ahead of Russel, who stopped to ask the maid if she reached their suits to clean them. The walked side by side, their arms linked with each other

_Might as well, Stu_ he thought to himself. He unlinked their arms and gently grabbed her hand. He stopped walking, which caused her to stop as well. When she turned around and looked up at him in confusion, he lifted up her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. After being dazed for a few seconds, Noodle kissed back. What they didn't know was that a very angry drummer saw the whole thing.

"'D MAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Russel shouted, not too happy about the site he just saw. Russel was .38 hot.

"Russel, I know that my relationships haven't worked out in the past, but Noodle is different. I… I love her." 2D admitted.

"Russ, I agree with Toochie." She grabbed 2D's hand. "I love him, too."

"Wow." Russel calmed down. "Y'all really wanna do this whole relationship thing?" The couple nodded.

"Well, if Baby Girl is okay with it, I am too." He gave in and flashed them a smile. "But if you EVER hurt her or make her cry, those are your balls. And don't even think about touching her." Russel laughed. "Well, good night. Take care." He walked to his room.

"Well, I guess it's official." Noodle grinned.

"Yeah." 2D smiled a goofy smile of leaned to kiss her once more. "I'll walk you to your room." They then proceeded down the hall holding hands.

* * *

2D woke up with a bad hangover. _That's odd, I didn't drink yesterday…_ he thought. As he attempted to sit up, he felt someone squirm beside him. He tuned his head and tried to regain his sight. He put a bony hand on his head.

"Owww, my head." He whined. Except, it wasn't his cute voice. It was an evil voice, a voice he sometimes dreaded to hear. Murdoc's. He looked around. "Murdoc?" There his voice went again, this time saying his own name.

"Good you're up." Said an unfamiliar female voice. He turned his head and saw a naked blonde. "You were soooo good last night."

2D looked at his hands. Green. He jumped out of the bed wearing a purple thong and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He saw Murdoc. 2D screamed.

Murdoc woke up. His vision was clear, but he had a headache. _That's strange, I should be hung over…_ he thought to himself. He felt either side of the bed for the slags he shagged last night. He wanted to feel if the girls' boobs were real or not. Not there. He sat up from being buried under massive covers and lifted his hand to wipe sleep from his eye. He noticed his hand was pale and large.

"Huh?" then it hit him. "Wait, why is my voice all annoying like Faceache's?" He jumped out of bed wearing green boxers and ran to the bathroom. When he looked in the saw 2D. Murdoc screamed.


	3. Odd Situations - Between Us

_**Noodle's POV**_

"I want my body back!" is all I heard. I woke up to hear screaming in the hallway. I stepped out of my room to see 2D and Murdoc screaming at each other in the hall, smashing and grinding against each other. In only their underwear. I would've sworn they were doing it if it weren't for the fact that boys don't have holes in the front. I would've laughed, but because 2D is supposed to be my boyfriend, I didn't. Like, really 2D? How do you hook up with someone and the next morning grind on your best friend, screaming _I want my body back_? Russel stepped out of his room, and by now a bunch of other people too, and started laughing! He was doubled over. Then, the expression on my face must have been funny to him, because once he looked at me he laughed harder and fell on the floor. I've never seen him laugh that hard. Once 2D and Murdoc realized everyone was staring wide-eyed at them, 2D grabbed Murdoc and dragged him to his room.

_**Russel's POV**_

So, I heard all this yellin' and screaming in the hallway this morning. I was already up, solvin' a cross word puzzle, so I got up and to see what in the name of god was goin' on. As I got closer to the door, I make out Muds and 'D's voices, so I'm thinkin' to myself _these fools got into a fight already? This damn early? _So I walk out the door to see 2D and Murdoc yellin' at each other, in their underwear, bumpin' and grindin' on each other! I laughed so hard. Then Noodle-girl came out to see what was goin' on, and the look on her face sent me to the floor laughin'!

_**Sweet Brown's POV**_

I got up to get me a cold pop, and then I heard all this yellin' and screaming. I said "_Oh Lord Jesus, it's a fight!"_ I ran, I had only a robe on Lord! I ran to see what was goin' on. And then, I see a blue haired man and an olive-skinned man bumping and grinding on each other. I had a headache, AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!

_**2D's POV**_

Well, I don't know what made us run out at the same time, but we did. I also don't know what made us think that hugging, ramming, and rubbing on each other would send us to our correct bodies, but we did anyway. Then, we were in our underwear. Screaming "I WANT MY BODY BACK!" The look on Noodle's face was an emotionless, shocked, wide-eyed look rolled into one. She looked like she wanted to say "Really?" Russ was laughing so hard he fell on the floor. Murdoc grabbed… er, _his_ arm and pulled me into… uh _my _room, to discuss what happened.

_**Murdoc's POV**_

I really don't have much to say about what happened. Surprisingly, the Dullard summed up everything. I guess having a fully functional brain to use helped him. Well, I can sum it up better! We woke up, realized we were in each other's' bodies, and ran out of each other's room, and try to thrust us back in the proper body. Wait, that's not right. We _dashed_ out of the rooms and _rammed _into each other in vain to try to get to the right body. I don't know why, but I keep thinking about chicks, I mean the baby chicken chick, not some broad. I haven't had this body for very long, and I already hate it. Plus, this mind keeps thinking about dumb shit, and I keep spacing out, and I might even stop mid senten- *thinks about clouds and spaces out*

! #$%

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" Murdoc asked.

"Like I know!" 2D shot back.

"Okay," Murdoc sighed, "let's just take a deep breath and try to figure out what happened."

The two men stood and thought. "I got it!" 2D said. "You pissed that witch off bullying me, and she used her voodoo-ness to swap us into each other's body so we can see what it is to be each other! Simple."

"Wow. Having a brain has really made you smart." Murdoc sneered. "I mean, it's MY brain, but I didn't think you would know how to use it correctly." He laughed at his own joke.

"Well, if you would've LISTENED instead of trying to flirt with Camellia, you would've heard her loud and clear." 2D snapped. Murdoc tackled him and punched him. Then it dawned on him.

"You're lucky I can't bruise my body, bitch." Murdoc hissed.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go to her damn headquarters now." 2D sighed.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. "Are you guys okay?" came a soft voice. It belonged to Noodle.

"Get the door, Murdoc!" 2D whispered.

"Well, I guess you better get to stepping…" Murdoc snickered.

"THIS AIN'T THE FUCKIN' TIME TO BE AN ASSHOLE!" 2D snapped.

"Uh, should I go?" Noodle asked.

"No. Here I come." Murdoc said as he walked to open the door.

Noodle entered the room wearing red skirt with a matching hoodie that had a kawaii face on it. She blushed when she saw Murdoc (who is in 2D's body) Wearing green boxers. 2D (in Murdoc's body) stared at Noodle hard. "You look pretty, luv."

"Thanks." Noodle said. 2D smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow, but shook her thoughts away and focused her attention to the two men. "So, can you explain to me what happened earlier in the hall?"

2D sighed. "Well Noodle, it seems as if me and Murdoc have switched bod-" a hand covered his mouth from the back before he could say more.

"ACTUALLY, what really happened was, er, we were told that there were hidden cameras and they wanted us to do something sexy for the camera." Murdoc said the first thing that came to mind.

"…Okay" Noodle started slowly. "But that was really weird. It had me worried for a second."

Murdoc chuckled nervously. He let go of 2D. "Well, don't worry about us! We're big boys. We can handle anything. As a matter of fact, we have to handle something now."

"Oh. Well, see you guys later. Don't do anything else weird. Please." Noodle said as she prepared to leave.

"See ya later. We won't. Promise." Murodc said as he grinned at her. He opened it for her as she left out.

"HEY! Why can't we tell Noodle? She might know what to do."

"Because Dullard. She already thinks we're gay, if not bi curious. And telling her this would make her think that we've gone mad. Plus, I'm sure she wouldn't know what to do." He answered. "We should just go see Camellia, and quick."

"Right!" 2D jumped up and ran to his closet to get dressed. Murdoc watched as 2D pulled his jeans on and how tight they fit on Murdoc's body.

"How about we dress in the correct man's clothes?" Murdoc said.

"Er, I knew that." 2D said as he ran out of his room to Murdoc's to get dressed.

* * *

**Sorry! It's been a while since I've updated. And to Marie, I was planning on that already xD lol but you just made my decision final, because I was having a bit of doubt. But if I doubt myself, everyone soon will. But anyway, I hope you guys liked ^^**


	4. Realizations

After getting dressed, Murdoc and 2D ran to catch a cab, then they drove off to Camellia's apartment. When they got there, they entered the building and ran up to her apartment, tripping over each other and themselves. Once there, they were greeted by Camellia's grinning face. "I see you now know what I've been up to."

"Look, I don't know how you did it, but I want you to UNdo it!" Murdoc hissed.

"Oh REALLY? And what if I don't?" Camellia asked as she folded her arms against her chest.

Murdoc walked up to her, snarling. He towered over her in 2D's body. "You might not know, but Satan is my best friend. If you don't do what I tell you to do in the next five seconds I will call him up and he will take your soul to burn in the deepest pits of Hell, for all eternity. He doesn't like losing worshipers, especially to bullshit."

She looked up at him, not phased. "You might not know, but I channeled Satan, and he said it's fine. He said he likes to see you suffer." She laughed.

"WHAT?! HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO CHANNEL SATAN? AND WHY'D HE AGREE TO THIS?!" Murdoc shouted.

"I have my ways…" She snickered. "So, take a seat and I'll tell you what you need to do in order to get back to the correct body."

The boys did what they were told. Murdoc was cursing under his breath, and because he was so angry, Stu's normally pale skin was red. 2D looked like he was about to cry.

"So, you guys have exactly **3 weeks** to learn how it is to be in each other's shoes, as well as be nice to each other. If you don't, you guys will forever be trapped inside of each other."

"Lemme get this straight," 2D started. "If we complete your, like, _trial, _then we get to go back to our correct body. And if we don't, we will be trapped where we are forever?"

"Yes. Also, if you go back to being nasty towards each other, you will be switched again for a week." She said.

"But how do you know if we behave correctly?" 2D questioned.

"I have my ways." Camellia responded, smirking.

That sent a chill down 2D's back. "Okay Murdoc lets go." He said, creeped out. He got and started to the stairs, when he realized he was leaving Murdoc. "Murdoc?" He looked over to see Murdoc staring of in space. Camellia waved a hand in front of his face.

"C'mon Mudsy, let's get going." 2D said as he walked over to Murdoc and pulled his wrist.

He immediately snapped out of it. "W-what? Where are we?"

2D sighed. "We're at Camellia's, remember?"

"Right, right! Well, we should get going then."

"Yeah. Uh, see ya." 2D said as the descended down the stairs.

_I'll be seeing you more than you think_ Camellia said to herself.

* * *

"Okay. We're just going to walk to the hotel." 2D announced.

"What the fuck do you mean 'we're walking to the hotel'!" Murdoc shouted.

"We need to discuss how we're keeping this secret to ourselves. We can't do it in a cab or back at the hotel." 2D said.

"Why the hell can't we!" Murdoc shouted.

" 1.) Because I have your wallet with the cab money in it.

2.) Because if we discuss it in the cab, the driver would think we're insane.

3.) If we try to discuss it at the hotel then someone is bound to hear it."

"You have my wallet with you, right?" Murdoc asked.

"Yeah. But I have it in a secret place. One that you will never know." 2D said.

"Really? And where is that?" Murdoc asked.

"I have it in- WAIT! I know what you're trying to do!" 2D snapped.

"Wow, having a brain has really made you sharper." Murdoc said. "I'm surprised you know how to use one."

"Sod off." 2D hissed.

They proceeded to walk in silence, when Murdoc broke it. "Y'know, I have to admit something…" he said.

"Something like what?" 2D asked, interested in what he had to say.

"Being in your body has made me realize my true feelings about you."

2D gulped. He had a feeling about where this was going. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I think I might like ya." Murdoc said, looking down at 2D with a look of lust on his face. He walked closer to 2D.

2D broke into a nervous sweat. "… Uh, Muds… Are you okay?" he asked as be backed away.

"I'm fine." Murdoc said as he walked closer to Stu.

2D backed so far away that he backed into a building. Murdoc got closer to him and wrapped his arms around 2D's waist. "M-m-Murdoc I'm n-not…" Murdoc inched closer, his face just a few inches away from 2D's. He smirked at 2D's nervous sweating.

"You're not gay? But you DO like me, right?" Murdoc moved his hands lower and getting even closer to the other man's face.

"I-I-I-I-I…" 2D shivered when he felt hands grab his ass. Then they swiftly moved to his back pocket and pulled something out.

"AHA! I knew you put my wallet in my back pocket!" Murdoc exclaimed when he held it up.

"What! You basically seduced me for that?" 2D said, trying to figure what just happened. "No. Give it back!" He said as he charged at Murdoc. Murdoc shoved him away.

"I'm finna catch me a cab. See you at the hotel, idiot." Murdoc said as he took off running.

"No come back!" 2D yelled after him as he chased him down the street.

Murdoc made use of 2D's long legs. He knew that 2D wouldn't be able to catch him in his body. "You'll never catch me!" Murdoc called. Just then, he tripped over his shoelace ad fell face-first onto the concrete. 2D quickly caught up and straddled Murdoc, pinning him down to the ground.

"Give up the fucking wallet!"

"Why should I? It belongs to _me!_" Murdoc snapped.

2D pinned Murdoc's arms above his head with one hand. "You _know _I'm the stronger one."

"That's because you're in _my _body."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be in _your_ body if you weren't such an asshole!"

"I swear, once I-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized there was a rather large crowd standing around them. He turned red when he realized it didn't look like he and 2D where fighting.

Whispers, whispers everywhere. "_Those are the guys that were dry humping in that hotel_." _"They don't look like they're from here." "Nope, they're like superstars in another country." "Oh yeah!" "Those are they guys from Gorillaz, right?" "Yup." "Wow, I didn't think they were gay." "_Ssshhh_! They can hear you." _

It was an awkward silence, then 2D coughed. "Uh, yeah. He took my wallet." He said as he got off of him. "Yeah, let's go!" 2D grabbed Murdoc's wrist, helping him get up. Then they took off running.

**Yeah, uh I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner! I've been on deviantart a lot lately. If you wanna see my art go to .com. But anyways, I've been reading a lot of Murdocx2D fics, so I thought it'd be fun to add in a bit of that. Welp, I must get going. I gotta type the next chapter!**


	5. Strike A Deal

"Okay, so tell me; what have you learned from this?" 2D asked.

"These limbs weren't made for running without tripping…" Murdoc grumbled.

"And?" 2D said.

"Sweet Satan, 2D you've made me say this like… too many times already!" Murdoc snapped.

"Say it." 2D said. "Or else I'll sing that one song again…"

Murdoc looked down at 2D. "You wouldn't…"

"FRIDAY, FRIDAY. GETTING' DOWN ON FRIDAY-"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Murdoc shouted. "And I should listen to you."

"Good." 2D said triumphantly. "Now, we have to figure out how we're gonna hide our secret from everybody."

"Yeah, we should try our best to act like each other."

2D started to walk like a zombie with his arms extended. "GRRR! I'm Murdoc Fucking Niccals. I AM THE DEMON BASS PLAYER! I AM THE LEADER, THE CREATOR OF GORILLAZ! I control everything the Gorillaz do! Hail Satan! Aye, where the fuck is my booze?!"

Murdoc glared at 2D and slapped him hard across the back of his head.

"Look at me, I'm 2D. Is there a toilet anywhere? I have to go badly. Ow, I got a migraine. Where are my painkillers? I fink I have to change my pants now…"

2D shoved Murdoc, who fell on the ground. "Stop fucking around, Faceache. Now get up before I kick your arse."

As 2D walked off laughing, Murdoc grabbed his ankle. 2D came crashing down. "Oww…"

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't act like each other, or at least not like we just did…"

2D rubbed his jaw. "Yeah. We'll never go back to normal acting like this."

Murdoc sighed. "Well, in order to understand each other, we gotta be nice." He got up, then extended his arm and helped 2D up.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." Murdoc said.

"So, we should to at least act a little like each other, right?" 2D asked.

"Yeah." Murdoc answered.

"Well, can I take a shower? You stink." 2D said as he checked to see if he was musty.

"I'd prefer you not to see me naked. Unless y'know, you're GAY. Cause you DID look like you wanted me to go further when I tricked my way into getting my wallet…"

"What?! You call me gay, but you were about to kiss me for a WALLET! A WALLET!"

"You could've easily pushed me away."

"I was nervous…"

"Why? Because you're gay?"

"N-NO!" 2D stammered. "It's because I was shocked…"

"About what? Learning that you're gay?"

"LOOK! I'M NOT GAY, OKAY?!" 2D snapped. "You caught me at the wrong moment. What you did was unexpected."

"Just admit it: even in your body, my charm can woo anyone."

"… Can I shower or not?"

"Sure. Just don't masturbate or anything like that." Murdoc said flatly.

They arrived at the hotel. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to get drunk and laid." Murdoc said as he walked off.

"No!" 2D grabbed Murdoc's hand. "I'm with Noodle now. If you do that, she'll break up with me."

Murdoc sighed heavily. "Fuck. So I guess that means you're not shagging in my body, right?"

"Not once" 2D said.

"Wow, you really care for her, don't you?" Murdoc asked. 2D nodded yes. Murdoc sighed again. "Okay. But you know I can't go without sex for long…"

"You only have 3 weeks. After that, you become a man whore again." 2D reasoned.

"I want $100 each week I don't shag."

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Okay. I hope you know I'm still drinking, though…"

"Fine. Just don't drink too much."

"You're not my fucking mom. I'll drink however much alcohol I want."

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to. Goodnight." Murdoc entered 2D's suite and shut the door behind him. He went inside the mini fridge and got a bottle of whiskey out. After 3 cups he was very tipsy. "God dammit! This kid can't hold alcohol for shit." Murdoc slurred. He finished the bottle of whiskey. By now, he was completely hammered! Murdoc got up from his spot and stumbled to the bed. He tripped and fell face first short of the bed. He groaned and past out where he was.

He woke up with a hangover and a migraine. "Shit, my head." He groaned. He heard an impatient knock on the door. "Hold up." He shouted. He got up from the floor and stumbled towards the door. He opened the door, revealing Russel.

"C'mon 'D. We leavin' in 10 minutes."

Murdoc blinked. "We are?"

"Yeah. So hurry up and get ready." The drummer turned around and walked away.

Murdoc closed the door and peeled off his clothes. "I should try to eat while I'm in this body." Murdoc said to himself. He grabbed some more clothes out of the suitcase and put them on.

By the time he got his jacket on 2D knocked on the door. "Time to go!" He called. Murdoc grabbed all the suitcases and headed out the door.

* * *

The ride to the airport was uncomfortable. Murdoc could feel Noodle give him dirty looks, and not mean ones either. 2D was trying his best not to stare at Noodle, but sometimes he couldn't help it. He also smiled at her a lot. _The kid's making me look soft! _Murdoc thought to himself.

And once they got back home in London, things only got harder. Noodle kept doing little flirtatious things to Murdoc. It was getting harder for him not to touch anyone. He'd managed to get $100 from 2D, but he didn't think he'd be getting another. He and 2D were getting along, which had Russel looking at them out of the corner of his eye.

_I should make some French toast _Russel thought to himself as he got up. He did his daily routine of washing up, shaving, and showering. Once he was done, he walked downstairs to make breakfast. As he was cooking, he heard someone coming downstairs. "Mmm, what smells so good?" came Noodle's voice sleepily.

"French toast, eggs, and bacon." Russel answered.

"Can't wait. When will it be done?"

"5 minutes. Go wake 'D and Muds up."

Noodle, now awake, skipped upstairs to wake up Murdoc.

**Murdoc's POV: ** Noodle came in my (yes, I've actually gotten used to being the Dullard) room to wake me up for breakfast. "Toochie-san, wake up." She said. I'm not a morning person, especially with these migraines, so I grumbled. Noodle wouldn't quit. "Russ made some French toast." I was about to protest, but my stomach growled loudly. I looked from below my mound of covers, and what do I see? Noodle. Wearing some really short shorts. And a shirt that revealed her bare stomach. I should be used to it. And I am. But no sex for a week has made me react differently than how I usually would. So here I am, lying in bed, with a boner. I'm so glad I had on layers of blankets. I tried so hard not to stare, bet I couldn't help it. "You like something you see?" Noodle asked playfully. I said nothing as she smirked. She said something, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at her body. She was curvier than I thought… My new erection wouldn't go down, so I prayed to Satan she didn't see my hands disappear under these blankets. "Well, I'm sure breakfast is on the table by now. See you downstairs." She turned around and left out on my room. "Heh. Yeah see ya." I called after her. I hope she didn't notice my hands and the grunt I made when I messed up these sheets...

* * *

**ANND that was (finally :/ ) Ch. 5! Things are getting interesting! Well, until next time peeps.**


	6. Broken Rules

Murdoc walked down stairs for breakfast. "Oh hey, 'D. Glad you made it." Russel said. Noodle chuckled. Murdoc could feel his face become red. He sat down in front of 2D. He noticed 2D kept staring at Noodle and kicked him under the table.

"SON OF A B-" 2D caught himself. He glared up at Murdoc, who gave a _quit it, now_ look then motioned his head towards Noodle.

Russel raised an eyebrow. "Uh, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah! 'Course we are." Murdoc piped in.

"I would be, if I didn't just get kicked in my damn leg…" 2D grumbled to himself. This earned him another swift kick in the shin. "FUCK!" He winced in pain.

After breakfast, Murdoc pulled 2D to his room. "I gotta tell ya something…"

Once they were safely inside of 2D's room, he spoke up. "Well, shoot."

"Ya see, I don't know how to say this…" Murdoc started awkwardly.

"Please, tell me you didn't…"

"NO! No, nothing like that." Murdoc reassured, catching 2D's drift.

"Then say it already!" 2D demanded.

"Okay damn it!" Murdoc said, slightly annoyed. He took a breath. "You're girlfriend is super hot, y'know… So, you know what a guy does when a super hot girl is around, right?"

"Murdoc, stop pussy footing around and get to the fucking point already." 2D said.

"I kinda jacked off when I saw her."

"It took you all this time to tell me _that_?!" 2D asked. "I thought you said we couldn't masturbate."

"Yeah, well now I'm unsaying it." Murdoc said.

"Good. I was starting to get cranky…" 2D said

"This should make thing easier, right?" Murdoc asked.

"Yeah." 2D answered.

"How long do we have left?" Murdoc asked.

"I dunno. Can't remember." 2D asked.

Just then, the room became hot. Then, it began to fog up. The fog was thick and black. Soon, the fog turned into thick smoke.

2D began to cough. "What the hell?!"

Before either of them could say anything else, Camellia popped up in the room with the two men. "Hello boys." She said with a smile.

"Camellia?! How the hell did you find out where we live?" Murdoc asked.

"I have a crystal ball, dumbass." She replied simply.

"Or maybe you stalk us…" 2D mumbled under his breath.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. Anyway, I've come here for a reason."

"For what? To screw with us even more?" Murdoc asked.

"Or put us in an alternate universe?" 2D asked.

"I WAS gonna shorten your sentence, but because you're being so mean…"

"NO, NO! Please, I'm sorry!" Both men said in unison. "Continue." Murdoc said.

"Well, since you guys have been getting along so well for the past week, I've decided to shorten your sentence-"

"YES!" Murdoc shouted.

"-BUT since you guys were total assholes when I got here, I've decided against it."

The boys fell silent. 2D's head dropped. Camellia noticed the solemn look on their faces. "What? You guys don't like being each other?"

"NO! I fucking hate it." Murdoc spoke up first.

"Yeah. It's total hell. Murdoc's got demons and Satan himself calling. It's scary when they do it at night…"

"Awww…" Camellia cooed. "Okay. I will shave a week off of your sentence." When she said that, the boys' faces lit up. "On one condition; you have to sign this contract." She snapped her fingers and a piece of paper appeared. _This contract states that I will be returned safely to my correct body a week earlier than intended, _was on the paper, along with two dotted lines.

"Okay! I'm in!" Murdoc chirped cheerily. He eagerly signed his name.

2D on the other hand, wasn't as eager as Murdoc. "I don't know…" He looked at the contract skeptically. "I think we should just wait out that one week…" 2D said as he examined the contract.

Murdoc pulled 2D to the side. "Excuse us." He said to Camellia as he led 2D towards the other end of the room. "Are you fucking _insane_?! This is the chance to get back in our bodies sooner. A _week _sooner, to be exact. I'm not about to let you screw this up for me or you. Sign your bloody name on the bloody contract!" Murdoc hissed.

"But Murdoc, we're dealing with a _witch_! There's no telling what kind of tricks that bitch has up her sleeve." 2D countered.

"I think she's serious. C'mon, trust me. Don't you miss Noodle? Don't you want to kiss her? Hug her?" Murdoc asked.

"…okay…" 2D said, finally giving up. He and Murdoc walked back to Camellia. "Is there any fine print?" 2D asked, still a little skeptical of her bargain.

"No. None at all." She answered.

"Fine." 2D said as he signed

"Okay. I'll be on my way." Camellia said.

"Wait! How much longer do we have?" 2D asked.

"One more week." She answered. And with that, she disappeared.

"I don't know about you, but I'm about to run to the store." Murdoc said as he turned to 2D.

"Really? What for?" 2D asked.

"A box of tissues and a bottle of lotion." Murdoc said flatly.

"Count me in." 2D said.

"Meet me down stairs in 5 minutes." Murdoc said.

"Roger." 2D said as he left out. Murdoc grabbed a shirt and some jeans. Once he got dressed, he walked out of the room.

* * *

_"Those fools. They actually trust me. HA!" _Camellia said as she sipped on her glass of wine. "How hopeful they are. They actually expect to switch back after next week. Maybe they would be if that damned 2D hadn't call me a bitch. Then, he questioned me! '_Is there any fine print?'_ Of course there isn't! Fine print is too mainstream for me. I'm into invisible print now." She cackled as she shined a light on the place that had the secret print on the contract. _I am agreeing to let Camellia do as she pleases, whether it be bogus or not_, was scribbled in that place. "I don't like being called a bitch. I can show him how much of one I can be." She laughed evilly as she thought up her next plot to screw with Murdoc and 2D.

* * *

Murdoc and 2D were walking through the isles looking for unscented lotion. They were both quiet, until Murdoc broke the silence. "Y'know, I just realized something…"

"What?" 2D asked.

"I'm shopping for lotion and tissue. Never would I have ever thought I would be shopping for lotion and tissue. Especially with YOU."

"Well, there's a first for everything." 2D said.

"Yeah. Like meeting a voodoo witch." Murdoc said.

"Heh. And ending up swapping bodies because your mate is an asshole." 2D laughed.

"And going shopping for masturbating tools 'cause your mate doesn't want you to fuck his girlfriend." Murdoc laughed. The two men laughed at their situation, until they were crying from laughing so hard.

"Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems…" 2D said. The boys got quiet. "Bullshit." They said in unison and laughed again.

"But I will be honest. You're not so annoying when I'm nice to you."

"Yeah, you're not that much of an asshole either."

After retrieving what they came for, they left out of the store laughing at their predicament. Once they got into the car, those laughs turned into cries.

"I wanna be in my own body!" 2D wailed.

"Yeah *sniff* your body sucks!" Murdoc whined.

"No matter how many times I shower, your body still manages to smell a little bit like halitosis on toast."2D sobbed.

"And I don't like the smell of butterscotch!" Murdoc sniffled. The boys both grabbed each other in a tight hug and cried harder.

* * *

"AHA! I've got the _perfect _idea!" Camellia shouted. "How about I let them switch back properly in a week and put a little spice in what they're used to?" Camellia waved her hands and just like that, her evil plan was set in motion.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's been FORVER since I've updated, and for that I'm sorry. I've got a lot of things going on. I'm drawing a comic for morethanjustausername's story, I still trying to color the cover art for this story, I'm trying to teach myself how to play guitar, and a million other things. Until next time guys~**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Once Murdoc and 2D got home, they were greeted by Russel and Noodle in the kitchen. "Uh guys. I think you need to see this…" Russel said peering at them from behind the computer.

"What's up?" Murdoc said.

"This. On YouTube…" Noodle said as she turned her laptop around to reveal Antione Dodson's face.

"OH! I LOVE him! He so funny." 2D chirped.

"I don't think you'll love him after you hear what he has to say…" Russel said as he motion for Noodle to start the video.

**News Reporter: **Mr. Dodson was is New Orleans for Marti Gras this year with his niece when something inappropriate happened in front of her.

**Antoine Dodson: **UM, _OBVIOUSLY_ we have a couple of GAY CELEBERTIES in New Orleans! They humpin' in yo' windows, all up in front of yo' people, tryna bust a nut. So you need to hide yo' kids' eyes, hide yo' wife's eyes, and hide yo' husband's cuz they out here humpin' in front of everybody! You ain't gotta tell us you gay, we already know! So you can run and tell THAT! Home boys! By the way, if y'all wanna holler my number is (316) 475—

**News Reporter: **Okay Mr. Dodson that is all.

Murdoc turned pale, and 2D looked like he was going to puke. "That's not all." Noodle said as she typed something into the search bar in YouTube and pulled up some videos of Murdoc and 2D's previous encounters. Noodle clicked on a video of the most recent one, where there was no audio, and all you saw was 2D on top to Murdoc. Then they finally got up and ran away holding hands. Noodle turned her laptop back around and closed it, folding her hands on top of it. "Now," she started calmly, "Can you please tell me what the fuck is this about," she turned towards Russel, "Excuse my French." She apologized, still maintaining to keep calm.

The boys spoke at the same time. "Itsnotmyfaultheseducedmetogetmywalletsoichasedhim downthestreettogetitbackandisatoontopofhim!" 2D said. Murdoc said "Itisn'tmyfaultthisidiotwouldn'tletmegetmywalletso icouldtakeacabsoiranawayand—"

"SHUT YOU'RE ASSES UP NOW!" Noodle shouted, which shut both of the boy down. "Okay, 2D you first."

"I'M NOT GAY! I'll NEVER, EVER get with Murdoc. I don't care how many pictures, cosplays, and fanfiction fans make, it's never happening!

"Wait," Russel interrupted. "How do you know about all of that?"

2D began sweating. "…"

"And tell me again. You're not gay?" Murdoc said with a raised eyebrow.

"S-Shut up! I get bored and go on google and whatnot and put in 'Gorillaz' okay?"

"I bet you're queer ass looks at all the smutty pictures of me and you." Murdoc laughed. "I bet you go on Rule34!" He continued laughing harder.

"…wait… How do you know about that?" Noodle asked, which stopped Murdoc's laughing.

"See? I told you they were gay…" Russel grumbled.

Noodle looked at the boys and raised an eyebrow. "Well. What's your story?"

Murdoc spoke up. "I wanted to take a cab, so I took his wallet and ran. He chased me to get it back. Simple."

Noodle nodded. "Okay. You guys are dismissed."

The boys hurried out of the kitchen, and on their way out, they heard Russel mumble "I still think their gay."

* * *

Murdoc and 2D ended up in Murdoc's room.

"I need a smoke after that one…" Murdoc sighed.

"Yeah. Me too." 2D said. He watched as Murdoc walked to get his pack of fags. Well, that's what he thought, Murdoc passed the nightstand they were sitting on, which made 2D raise an eyebrow. He cocked his head to the side as Murdoc lifted up his mattress. _Who puts fags under the bed-wait... He isn't about to… _2D's fears were confirmed when Murdoc pulled a bag of blunts from below the mattress. He smirked at 2D's expression.

"Murdoc, I'm not going to—"but he was cut off when Murdoc lit the blunt, pushed him down on the floor and sat on his stomach.

"Sorry, but you are." He shoved the blunt in 2D's lips and pinched his nose, knowing he'd have to breathe through his mouth sooner or later.

* * *

_1 hour later~_

"*cough* No more! Mercy!" 2D chocked out as he took his 30th pull in total.

"You should be good for a while." Murdoc laughed as he finished off the blunt he had in his hand.

"I haven't been bad…" 2D said, almost sounding hurt. His eyes were turning a bit red, and he spoke in almost a whisper.

"No you idiot. I mean with being high." Murdoc slurred.

"Heehee. I'm fuck as high bro~" 2D laughed.

"2D. You're an idiot."

"No I'm not." He argued. "I'm Stuart Tusspot."

Murdoc sighed "'Tusspot's not you're name…" he said and he pinched the bridge of his nosed. Before 2D could say anymore, Murdoc changed the subject. "Hey, I remember once I sacrificed a buffalo. That was hard 'cause this one in particular was as big as Russ was in 2001!"

"I love buffalo wings." 2D said slowly.

"I'm never giving you weed again…" Murdoc said.

"My name's not again… It's 2D." He said as if he were correcting Murdoc.

"If you wanna get technical it's Stuart." Murdoc said.

"I'm just tryna make peace, my brotha…" 2D said.

"Great. Now you're turning into a hippie." Murdoc said sarcastically.

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to stay in one with the darkness and the weed smoke and the—OW!" in the middle of his rant, Murdoc slapped him in the face. 2D recovered quickly and started laughing. "Gotcha!"

"Let's talk about more serious matters…" Murdoc said.

2D stopped laughing and sat up straight. "Okay."

"Russel and Noodle are starting to figure out we're hiding something…" Murdoc announced.

"Yeah. No shit Sherlock." 2D said flatly.

"They think we're gay. So, we have to show them we're not." Murdoc said.

"How are we gonna do that?" 2D asked.

"Simple. You take Noodle out and talk to her. Try to find out what's going through her head." Murdoc said.

"What?! In _your _body? No way." 2 D said.

"Come on. Trust me on this." Murdoc said.

"Okay." 2D agreed.

"Good." Murdoc said triumphantly.

"Murdoc…" 2D said quietly.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Can I wait till tomorrow? Because she'll turn me down while I'm this high…" 2D said.

"Okay. Tomorrow." Murdoc said.

"Well, I'm about to go to bed. Get out." 2D said as he yawned.

"Okay, damn. Night." Murdoc said as he got up to leave out of the room.

"Night."

The next day after breakfast, 2D stopped Noodle before she could go up to her room. "Hey luv, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away." Noodle said.

"Wanna go out for lunch today?" He said.

"Okay! How about 12?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's great." 2D said.

"'Kay. See you then." She waved as she walked up to her room.

* * *

**Super sorry for the long wait (and the suckish chapter :/ ). This was supposed to be up sooner, but because I couldn't find where I put this, I was going to take the time to remember the few words I typed for this chapter, then I remembered where I put it today! Lol shoutout to morethanjustausername just because XD **


	8. Unexpected Feelings

Later on, 2D and Noodle were at the local café eating and talking.

"You know, I feel closer to you than I did before." She said.

"Really?" 2D asked, interested in what she had to say.

"Yeah. Almost like we have a Zen bond. It seems like 2D and I have lost ours…" Noodle said sounding a bit sad.

"Well Noodle, don't think about too much. He's probably not himself." 2D explained.

"I guess so. So, what's been going on with you?" Noodle asked. "You haven't been drinking a lot, and you hang around me and Russel a lot. It's almost like you and 'D have switched personalities." Noodle said, jokingly.

"We've switched more than that…" 2D mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"N-NOTHING!" 2D said nervously.

Noodle changed the subject. "I never got the chance to ask you; how did you enjoy New Orleans?"

"It was nice. Despite all of the embarrassing moments." 2D laughed.

"Yeah. It would have been much more relaxing without those, I'm sure." Noodle laughed, her emerald eyes sparkling.

2D could feel heat rise to his face. "S-so, how did you like it?"

"It was wonderful. I enjoyed the suite very much." Noodle said.

The waitress came and handed them their bill, which 2D paid in full. He also left enough money to cover his tip and Noodle's. "Now that we're done, what do you want to do now?" he asked Noodle.

"The movies?" Noodle suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" 2D grinned.

The couple went to see the scariest movies that was showing, which really wasn't that scary. Once it was over, they came walking out of the theater.

"Well, that sucked." Noodle huffed.

"I fell asleep!" 2D said.

"Yeah, the whole row was complaining about how loud your snoring was." Noodle giggled.

"We should make our own movie." 2D suggested.

"You DO remember what happened the last time we did that, right? You strangled 2D and left us."

2D shuttered at the thought.

_ "Murdoc, the directors keep changing our scripts. And it ain't helpin' nothin' with you constantly bein' high, man." Russel scolded Murdoc._

_ "Shut it, Fatass! This is _my_ band, and I do whatever the Hell I please!" Murdoc argued back. _

_ "You know, it's no wonder why none of your previous bands never succeeded. You're an asshole, and assholes don't succeed in life!" Russel shot back._

_ "It's no wonder why you're so fat. All you do is bitch, and people that bitch stress and eat until they get fat!" Murdoc shouted, his voice steadily getting louder._

_ "All you do is make fat jokes! Is that all you can come up with?!" Russel's booming voice screamed._

_Meanwhile, 2D sat in the corner curled up with Noodle in his lap. He hugged her tighter to keep him calm. He felt himself coming to his wit's end fast._

_ "OKAY! YOU WANT ME TO SAY OTHER SHIT?!" Murdoc screamed. _

_Before he could say anything else, 2D intervened. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" 2D screamed. "Murdoc, you're being ridiculous! Whenever someone tries to tell you something for your own good, you fucking insult them. Shut the fuck up and listen sometime! Russel has a good point." He shouted._

_ "NO! How about you shut the fuck up for once, huh!" Murdoc said as he walked over to 2D and punched him in the face. Noodle screamed and jumped out of his lap. Murdoc grabbed him by the neck and stood 2D on his feet. Murdoc wrapped him hands tightly around 2D's neck and shook him frantically. He could hear Noodle screaming in gibberish and Russel swearing in the background. _

_ "Get the hell off of 'D!" Russel shouted as he quickly made his way towards them. He tried and tried to pry Murdoc off of him. He finally succeeded and he slammed Murdoc against the wall to scream in his face. Noodle quickly ran to 2D's side to see if he was okay. "YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE! THAT BOY WAS TURNING BLUE! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF I WASN'T HERE?!" _

_Murdoc pushed Russel out of his way and started packing. Before they knew it, he was all packed up and was out the door._

"Murdoc? Are you listening?" Noodle said as she touched 2D's arm, which snapped him out of the flashback.

"Er, what were you saying?" 2D asked.

"I was telling you that we were home." Noodle said as she got her keys out and unlocked the door. They walked in together to see Russel and Murdoc sitting on the couch watching whatever was on television. Their attentions immediately snapped towards Noodle and 2D.

"How was your time out?" Russel asked.

"It was fun." Noodle replied. She went upstairs to her room.

"You didn't try to make a move on her, did you?" Russel asked threateningly.

"NO!" 2D said.

* * *

Later that night, 2D and Murdoc were in 2D's room having another 'meeting'

"So, what is she thinking so far?" Murdoc asked.

"Well, she said she feels like you and her have lost the Zen bond."

"Really? So wherever your, like soul is, you guys still share that bond?" Murdoc asked.

"I guess. Hey, if our souls have switched bodies, why did you switch? I thought you sold your soul a longtime ago." 2D said.

"I did. Remember, Camellia talked to Satan and he agreed to all of this."

"Oh yeah. How was she able to do all of this if she's a voodoo witch? I thought they worked with herbs and black magic. Not the devil himself."

"I don't know. She's an odd one. I'm starting think she's more than just a voodoo witch…" Murdoc said.

"I don't know. Right about now, I don't even care. Next week we'll be in our own bodies again." 2D said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah." Murdoc said, smiling a bit. "I'm not really feeling the masturbating thing. I can't wait until next week.

"Yeah. You get to be a man whore again." 2D said half joking.

"Yeah. And you can be a pansy in your body." Murdoc laughed.

"You think we'll still get along after all of this?" 2D asked.

"Probably. It's like it was before the band started."

"Yeah. Good times, good times." 2D sighed.

"I remember how I used to perform rituals on your body while you were sleep." Murdoc laughed.

"I know. I woke up one night while you were cutting the devil star into my chest…" 2D said while glaring at Murdoc.

"One week while you were in your coma, you got possessed by a demon and started walking around. At first I thought you woke up, until I saw you eat a rat that you that was crawling around. Then I had to draw the demon out of you." Murdoc chuckled, earning him a terrified look from 2D.

"…How did you get it out?" 2D asked, a bit terrified to hear the answer.

"I simply took your blood and mixed it with this bird's blood. I had to convince her to worship Satan. 'Course that only sent the demon to her body, but I didn't care. I beheaded her and took her body to the gates of Hell were all of the beasts fed on her body. I had to ask Satan to make sure I didn't get caught by the police. And that no more demons bothered you." Murdoc said as if it were nothing.

2D's irises got small. He was petrified. "…"

"Aww, don't be scared. Unless you have a seizure or you go into a coma again, you won't run the risk of getting possessed." Murdoc tried to reassure 2D.

"…I think I need to go to sleep…" 2D said blankly as he got up and headed out of Murdoc's room.

"Don't let the demons get ya if you sleep too hard!" Murdoc laughed. "Dumbass. They only come for you if your soul is in the correct body. He shouldn't worry until next week. Plus, I was just kidding about the beheading part." He said to himself.

* * *

The rest of the remaining week was filled with Murdoc and 2D forming a bond, and of course getting along. With each passing day, they became more and more excited. Then, their very last day creeped up on them.

"Tomorrow is the day." Murdoc said to 2D.

"Yeah. Today is the last day."

"I think I might miss being in your body." Murdoc said.

The boys were quiet for a minute. They both spoke up at the same time. "A lie." They burst into laughter.

"This was one hell of an experience, huh?" 2D asked.

"Yeah it was. I don't think I'll ever forget this."

"I don't think I will, either." 2D said.

"So, you're excited to finally get to be a couple with Noodle?" Murdoc asked.

"Yeah. I miss her a lot."

"How cute." Murdoc said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You wouldn't be able to understand. You don't have a heart."

"Ouch. That hurt." Murdoc said with sarcasm.

2D glared at Murdoc. "I still hate you, asshole." He said with a smile.

"And I still hate you, brain dead freak." Murdoc said with a smirk.

2D pulled Murdoc into a tight hug.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know that starting tomorrow you're gonna kick my ass again." 2D said.

"Yeah. You're right." Murdoc said as he hugged 2D back.


	9. Finally Back

The next day, 2D's eyes popped open. He yawned and sat up in his head. He winced in pain. I have a headache… so THAT means… he jumped out of bed. He noticed he was in his room. He dashed to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He saw a shirtless, lanky, pale, black eyed figure smile at him. "YES!" He shouted as he danced around like a toddler with ice cream. He immediately jumped in the shower and got washed up. After getting dressed, 2D skipped downstairs to find Russel making breakfast.

"'Mornin' 'D. You're your cheerful today."

"'Mornin' Russ. Yeah, I just discovered something great."

"You're not all grumpy like you were last week and the week before that. What happened?"

"I wasn't feeling like myself." 2D answered. "But I'm feeling normal again,"

"Well, since you're so happy, go wake up Noodle and Murdoc." Russel said.

2D skipped up to Noodle's room. He quietly opened her door. "Noodle~" he cooed.

She mumbled something and turned over on her side. This didn't stop 2D. He walked up to her bed and sat on the edge. "Noodle luv, get up. Russel's making breakfast."

"Five more hours…" she mumbled and pulled her covers over her head.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way…" 2D said. After not getting a response, he attacked the sleeping woman and tickled her.

She erupted in giggles. "Okay, okay I'm up!" She shouted in between laughs.

"Good. Get ready for breakfast luv." 2D said as he walked out of her room and went to Murdoc's room. He opened the door and peeked inside. Pure darkness. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to see in the dark.

"BOO!" Murdoc shouted from behind 2D as he poked both his sides.

2D yelped and jumped into the wall. He turned to face the Satanist. "Don't do that. I almost had to change my pants after that." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Why did you come here?" Murdoc asked.

"I came to tell you that Russel's making breakfast!" 2D smiled.

"…Don't summon me for bullshit…" He said as he shoved 2D out of the way to go to his room.

"But it would be nice if you join us." 2D said as he tried to follow Murdoc to his room. Murdoc shut the door before 2D could get in, and he ended up running into the door.

2D walked back to the kitchen and sat down in his front of his plate. Noodle and Russel were already eating.

"You couldn't lure him out of his room?" Noodle asked.

"Nope." 2D responded.

"Oh well. He'll come out eventually." Russel said.

"I'm glad you guys are talking about me while I'm not here." Murdoc said as he entered the room. He sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Glad you're acting the way you act today." Russel said.

"Whatever. Pass me the jam." Murdoc said to Noodle.

"It would help if you learned to say 'please'." Noodle said as she handed him the jar of jam.

* * *

After eating all he could eat, Murdoc got up and left from the kitchen, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

"Where ya goin' Mudz?" 2D asked.

"Out." Murdoc replied as he opened the door and left out.

He's probably about to go fuck everything he sees with breasts. 2D thought himself. Once they cleaned the kitchen, 2D walked up to Noodle. "Luv, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Of course." Noodle said as she blushed. She hugged 2D and he pulled her into a gentle kiss. She blushed harder.

"That's for not kissing you for all this time." He said, blushing as well.

"Well, I forgive you." She giggled.

Little did he know that tomorrow he would wake up a whole new man.

* * *

**Oooh, cliff hanger. I think I might end the story here.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding :D lol YAY FOR ME! 2 chapters in 1 night. Hope you enjoyed this. **


	10. Switcheroo Part 2

Noodle and 2D went on their date and had a ball. They went to a fancy restaurant dressed in their best attire. Afterwards, they went dancing. 2D was a bit reluctant, because he didn't exactly know how to dance, but Noodle didn't judge him. She helped him with his 'problem'. 2D quickly loosened up and was dancing his heart out. Noodle made up a dance routine to the song the D.J. was playing. After going dancing, they walked home hand in hand. They came home late at night. Russel was fast asleep in his room. 2D walked her to her room.

"I guess this is your stop." He chuckled.

"Yes it is." Noodle giggled. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him into a tight hugged. "I had a wonderful time Stuart." She beamed.

2D hugged her back. "I did too, luv." He said. He leaned in and kissed her. "Good night." He said as he turned and walked away.

"2D wait." Noodle stopped him. "C-can you come in my room tonight?" She asked, blushing. 2D blinked, blushing furiously. "I-I mean, until I fall asleep." She quickly added.

"Yeah. Okay." 2D grinned. "See you in 5 minutes?"

"Okay!" Noodle agreed. She turned and entered her room as 2D trotted upstairs to his room, careful not to be too loud and wake Russel. He quickly peeled off his clothes and changed into a shirt that said 'Hot Like Fire' with a picture of flames at the bottom, and some red pajama pants. He checked the time. 11:37. He was on time. He walked down the stairs to Noodle's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in~" Noodle called.

2D walked in and smiled at the guitarist. She scooted over and patted the space beside her. 2D without hesitation got in and snuggled in the blankets with her. He grabbed her and sat her in his lap, her head resting on his chest. 2D wrapped his lanky arms around her waist. They laid like this for a while, until 2D heard Noodle's light snoring. He smiled down at her, kissed her forehead, and attempted to go back to his room when he heard a voice mumble something.

"No, don't go yet…" He heard Noodle mumble sleepily.

2D laid her back down on him and continued to hold her. Once he heard her snoring again he laid her to the side, got up, and kissed her good night again. "Love ya Noods."

"Love you too…" Noodle said sleepily before drifting back off to sleep.

2D walked up stairs to his room and closed the door behind him. He threw himself onto his bed under the covers and quickly slipped off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Murdoc was at a pub hitting on a group of birds who seemed interested in him.

"Are you really in a band?" One of the girls asked. She had big doe eyes and long hair.

"Yeah luv. The greatest to walk this Earth!" Murdoc boasted.

"Wow. Cool." Another girl added. She had a short haircut.

"What instrument do you play?" The long haired girl asked

"I play the bass." He replied.

"What's your band's name again?" The third girl asked. She had shoulder length hair.

"Gorillaz." He said.

"OH! My niece is a huge fan." The girl with the short haircut said.

"Really? Well tell her I said hi." Murdoc said.

"I will." She said. She got up and sat in Murdoc's lap. "I think it's nice of you to want to relay the message."

"Well, I care about my fans, so why wouldn't I?" Murdoc said.

"Yeah. I think it's sexy." The long haired girl said.

"I agree." The

"How about we go to my place?" Murdoc suggested. The girls gigged and said yes. They all made their way out of the way out of the pub together.

* * *

_The next morning~_

Murdoc woke up early after a long night of… _activities_ to three women shouting and screaming.

"OH MY GOD!" The one with the long hair screamed.

"EEK!" The one with the short hair screamed.

"YOU FUCKING QUEER!" The one with the short haircut shouted.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

"ME TOO!"

"COUNT ME IN!"

All of the proceeded to run out of the room. After slapping Murdoc hard in the face. He sat in his bed, dumbfounded. He didn't understand what was going on. He grumbled and got out of bed, wearing just his boxers, to go to the restroom. When he reached in his boxers, he noticed nothing was there. Panicking, he looked in his underwear.

"Sweet Satan no…" He said to himself, noticing his voice was higher than usual. He rushed to the mirror and got a good look at himself. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

2D jolted out of his sleep after hearing the blood curdling scream. Fearing it was Noodle, he jumped out of bed and ran to where the scream was coming from. He burst through the doors to see a woman with short hair going just past her shoulders and green skin standing in the mirror screaming at her reflection. She turned around towards him shirtless and ran up to him and grabbed him but his shoulders.

"Faceache, it's me..." She said looking into his eyes, her mismatched ones pleading.

"Murdoc?" 2D asked.

"It happened to you too." Murdoc said.

2D, as well as Murdoc, were women.

* * *

**WOAH! MAJOR plot twist~ To be honest, I didn't see that one coming when I first planned this story XD But in all seriousness, this fic is coming into home stretch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorta... I really truly doubt if this ends in the next 5 chapters XD because I basically write whatever comes to mind, and I have a lot of ideas. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	11. Discoveries

"No. Nonononono… This _can't _be happening." Murdoc said as… err _she_ paced back and forth in the bathroom.

"Murdoc." 2D said in a quiet voice.

"WHAT?!" Murdoc snapped.

"Could you put on a shirt? I don't wanna see your boobs…" _she_ said in a quiet voice.

"Shut the hell up…" Murdoc sighed. She stopped and took the time to examine 2D.

2D maintained her tall and slender stature, with blue locks that stopped about 3 inches past her shoulders, and a large bust.

"Hmp, not fair…" Murdoc pouted, putting her arms over her chest.

"What?" 2D asked.

"Your boobs are bigger than mine…"

"Murdoc, we just woke up to discover that we're women, and _this_ is all you can worry about?!" 2D snapped. "And I don't know why you're bitching about having smaller boobs, you're curvier than me!"

Murdoc was indeed curvier than 2D, but she didn't care. "So. I think boobs are better than having an hourglass figure."

2D grabbed Murdoc and turned her around. "But your ass is bigger!"

"Oh really now?" Murdoc said as he tried to look at himself.

"YEAH! So are you happy now?!"

"Heh. Even as females I still pwn you." Murdoc chuckled.

2D glared daggers into Murdoc. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Are you okay?" Noodle asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I heard a lot of screaming." Russel said. "I bet Murdoc finally stooped so low he raped a girl…" He mumbled, earning him a glare from Noodle

Obviously, all of the commotion stirred the guitarist and the drummer from their sleep. They came to investigate the situation.

The girls froze, not knowing what to do. They prayed to Satan, Buddha, anybody that was listening that the other bandmates would just turn and leave.

The bandmates walked into the bathroom. Murdoc and 2D stood there staring at Noodle and Russel, while the latter did the same. All was silent, until Murdoc spoke up.

"Heh, you see the weirdest stuff in this bathroom, huh?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What?" Was all Noodle could say.

"We have a perfectly good explanation for this." 2D said.

"Okay. You guys have somehow turned into women. Tell me how you're going to explain that…" Noodle said.

"Maybe they got surgery so they could be women…" Russel mumbled. "I told you they were gay…"

"WE'RE NOT GAY LARDASS! It was Camellia!" Murdoc blurted.

"So, she did all of this?" Noodle asked.

"YEAH!" the boys said in unison.

"Why… why would she do this to you and she hasn't seen you guys in a month?" Noodle asked.

"Well… You see, about that… Camellia switched-" 2D started.

Murdoc intervened before 2D could give away their _switcheroo_ secret ((see what I did dare?)). "What he's trying to say is, Camellia switched our genders because she was practicing her magic on us!"

"Why on you two idiots?" Russel asked.

"She gave me $100 and I dragged both of us into this." Murdoc blurted. "I ran out of Tequila and I wanted to buy a couple of bottles with that money."

"Okay. I think we might have to New Orleans and pay her a visit, yeah?" Russel said.

"I think we should too. I want a BOYfriend, not a GIRLfriend." Noodle said.

"We could still be act like a couple. I might be a girl, but I'm still a boy…" 2D said as she put her head down.

Noodle walked up to her a put her hand on her cheek. She ran her fingers down to her chin and lifted 2D's head up. "I know 2D. But how will our fans react if they see me with a girl? Especially if she looks like a girl version of their favorite singer." Noodle reasoned.

"I guess you have a point." 2D sighed.

"Good." She said to 2D. She turned around to face Russel. "Okay, so are we going to get packed and go to New Orleans with 2D and Murdoc, or are we going to let them go by their selves?"

"I think they should go by themselves." Russel said.

"I agree. Me and Faceache should go by ourselves." Murdoc said.

Noodle nodded understandingly. She gently grabbed 2D's hand. "You sure you'll be okay?"

2D took a deep breath. "Yeah. I- _we_ will be okay." She said as she looked down at Noodle and gave her signature goofy grin.

"It's decided." Murdoc started. "Back to New Orleans it is!"

* * *

**I know, I know. This chapter wasn't very eventful :/ but that will change with the next chapter, and the chapters to come. I was listening to Alluring Secret~ Black Vow by Vocaloid (you should soooo check it out /watch?v=YxzmspNVUzY&list=LL7STWXlb5EEg_er2bK2I-zw ), so that's why there was a teeny bit of Fem 2DXNoodle. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please tell me what you think of it ;~; this was a bit awkward to write, and I think I might've made the characters out of character...**


	12. Jealousy and Airports

Noodle and Russel stood by the door seeing 2D and Murdoc off.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?" She asked as she looked up at the girls.

"Yeah! We're big girls! We don't need you accompanying us." Murdoc said.

Noodle and Russel hugged the girls before they left out of the flat to head back to New Orleans…

* * *

Murdoc and 2D took a cab to the airport.

"Hey Murdoc?" 2D said.

"What?" the latter said back.

"Are you still afraid of flying?"

"…A little." Murdoc said shyly.

"How did you cope with that the last couple of times we flew?"

Murdoc chuckled. "Music, sleeping, and a lot of booze."

2D cocked his head to the side. "How did you manage to sneak booze on the plane?" she asked.

"If I can escape out of Mexican jail, I can do anything." Murdoc said.

They continued the next minutes talking about their plan when they get to New Orleans. They arrived at the airport and grabbed their luggage before paying the cab driver $21.50.

"Oh yeah, by the way want you to wear these sunglasses." Murdoc said as she handed 2D some really dark sunglasses.

"Why?" 2D said as she frowned.

"Because dumbass, first of all I said so, and secondly, because I don't want people to see you're dents. They will think it's odd to see a girl with blue hair and blackened eyes."

"Maybe they'll think I'm a cosplayer for a female version of myself." 2D said.

"You seriously have to stay off the internet…" Murdoc said.

After some threats and persuading later, 2D finally put on the glasses.

"There, much better. Now you look like a tall girl with a bad hair dye." Murdoc said approvingly.

"Fuck you!" 2D said.

"Not even as a girl." Murdoc shot back. "Our plane should be arriving in about 2 hours." She said.

"Hey, why didn't we leave out later?" 2D asked.

"Because, it's better to be early than late." Murdoc said, obviously annoyed by the question.

2D didn't seem to notice. "But if we would've left around an hour later we wouldn't have to wait as long-" Murdoc cut her off.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANTED TO BE EARLY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!"

2D glared at Murdoc. "That's all you had to say. What? Your thong is up too high?"

Murdoc turned around and thumped 2D in the forehead.

"HEY! Don't thump me!" 2D shouted.

"I just did." Murdoc countered.

2D thumped Murdoc back in her forehead. "Ha! Take that."

Murdoc thumped 2D back in her arm, and soon they were thumping each other back and forth. Murdoc grabbed 2D's arms and kept thumping her in her forehead. 2D shoved Murdoc to the ground and kneeled down to deliver thumps back. Murdoc grabbed her arms and pulled 2D- a big mistake. 2D came toppling on top of her, their cheeks pressed against each other.

"Get off of me." Murdoc managed to get out. "Having tits makes you heavier."

"Let go of me!" 2D said as he tried to get up.

"No! You're going to thump me again."

"No I'm not! Now let me go!"

They paused when they noticed a group of 13 men staring at them, some gaping in awe, others drooling. Murdoc immediately let go of 2D, and she hastily got off of Murdoc.

"Why do these things happen when we're in public?" Murdoc groaned. She got up from the floor. She and 2D walked away, but the men kept following them.

"BUGGAH' OFF YOU CREEPS!" 2D exclaimed. The men grumbled and went their separate ways.

For over half an hour, men kept coming up to 2D flirting with her, which was pissing Murdoc off.

"What's wrong Murdoc?" 2D asked her.

"'WHAT'S WRONG'?! I'll tell you what's 'wrong'! All these men keep coming up to you giving you their bloody contact information or telling you you look good with blue hair, or you have nice boobs!"

"Are you jealous?" 2D asked.

"No I'm not fucking jealous! I look so much better than you, they should be all over me!"

"Murdoc, I'm seriously starting to think you like men…"

"I LIKE GIRLS, OKAY?!" Murdoc shouted.

"Okay, okay jeez." 2D said.

They noticed a group of girls kept looking at them and whispering things to each other. Then, they'd erupt in giggles.

This was just pissing Murdoc off even more.

"What the fuck those broads keep looking at?" Murdoc said.

"This is just like those movies about highschool; the popular girls picking on the pretty, some-what-popular-but-not-really girls." 2D said.

One of the girls shouted over to them, Murdoc in particular. "Greenie!" The other girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, I won't feel bad for punching that slag because I'm a girl…" Murdoc said as she jumped up.

2D held her back. "No Mudsie! Just sit down, will ya?!"

Another girl in the group shouted over to 2D. "HEY! Girl with the fucked up dye. Sit your Mega Milk ass down and let Greenie come over here!" The other girls started to laugh.

"I bet she won't say that once I kick her ass!" 2D said as he tried to charge at the girls, with Murdoc holding him back.

"We're just going to ignore them and wait for our flight to arrive, okay?" Murdoc said. 2D grumbled a response and sat back down.

The girls kept throwing insults at the duo, each one upsetting them more and more until 2D jumped up and screamed at them at the top of her lungs. "FUCK YOU! WOULD YOU PRISSY WANNNA BE _BITCHES_ SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET A LIFE?!" Spit flew out of her mouth s she continued. "ME AND MY FRIEND ARE WAITING FOR OUR FLIGHT, AND HERE COME YOU SLAGS MESSING WITH US. IF YOU SAY SOMETHING ONE MORE MOTHERFUCKING TIME- GOD HELP I'M GOIG TO HURT YOU BADLY!" She finished her rant red faced.

All of the girls were quiet and pale, except for one. She was obviously the ring leader. "SAY IT TO MY FACE!" She said as she jumped up.

This time, Murdoc jumped up. "YOU WANNA DO SOMETHING?! DO SOMETHING!"

"Flight 23 has just arrived." The announcer said.

Murdoc and 2D grabbed their luggage and passed by the girls slowly. On the count of three they both hit the ring leader and her nose and ran, the sounds of her groupies screams quickly fading behind them.

* * *

**Okay, I'm really sorry for the foul mouth-ness, but it as needed. Oh, and Mega Milk is a meme, and a manga. It's both funny and vulgar, so unless you like girls, don't read (and I said like girls for a reason T.T') But anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	13. Flight to New Orleans

"Mommy!" A little girl whined to her mother.

"Sweetie, I'll be back in just a second. Let Mommy use the restroom."

The little girl began to scream.

"I swear to Satan I'm about to beat the shit outta her." Murdoc said angrily as she jumped up.

2D held her down. "No Murdoc! Please don't."

Murdoc sat back down. She grew agitated that the little girl kept screaming and hollering. She couldn't take it anymore. Murdoc got up and leaned over the seat.

"Look you little screamin' ass banshee, if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to give you a reason to cry."

The girl stopped screaming and looked up at Murdoc with angry eyes. She took in a deep breath.

Murdoc caught where she was going with this. "You better not do it…"

Finally, with wrath, she screamed a blood curdling scream at the top of her lungs.

Murdoc stuck out her tongue, face twisted in rage and screamed just as loud.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

This seemed to scare the little girl, and she looked up at him with a scared expression.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" She screamed as she stuck her tongue out once more and wiggled it while showing her shark-like teeth. The little girl began to cry, but she didn't scream this time.

Almost everyone had their heads turned and stared at the scene that played out in front of them. Murdoc let her tongue roll out of her mouth at its full length as a sign to tell people to turn back around, and they obeyed.

"Murdoc," 2D started, "All that was really unnecessary."

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass?"

"No but-"

"Then shut up." Murdoc silenced the blunette.

The little girl's mother came out to see her daughter crying.

"Aw baby. Mommy's back now." She said as she hugged her daughter. "Why are you crying so much?"

She looked over at Murdoc, who glared harder, and began to cry more.

"Uh, excuse me miss, but my daughter seems to be a bit startled by you. Did you happen to scare by any chance?"

Murdoc sneered. "Yeah, your little banshee wouldn't stop screaming like an idiot so I told her to shut up."

The mother blinked. "Excuse me?-"

Murdoc cut her off and continued. "'Course I had to get a li'l mean, but Aunt Muddy meant no harm! Right?" She nudged the little girl, who yelped and cried even harder.

The mother, who was too shocked to take in the scenario quickly, simply turned around and returned to comforting her child.

"Bitches…"

The mother whipped her head around. "Excuse me-"

She was cut off by Murdoc once more. "You're excused. Are you gassy or something?" Murdoc said casually.

2D tried as hard as she could to stop the smile from appearing on her features. The last thing she needed to do was encourage Murdoc.

Murdoc noticed and decided to crank it up a notch.

"Look lady, I will NOT tolerate you bullying my kid!"

"This is a free country."

"You can't say that because we're not in America!"

"Well smartass, if you'd look at the time and listened to the pilot, we arrived in the country a long time ago. You probably hadn't heard him because of your screeching."

"I DO NOT SCREECH!" The mother said.

"How about we introduce ourselves? I'm Murrrr-" He stumbled to find a female name for himself. "-randa. Maranda. This is Stacey." He motioned to the red faced 2D. "And Stacey, this is Big Banshee-" She motioned to the mother. "-and Banshee Jr." She motioned to the little girl.

2D couldn't take it anymore. She threw her head back and allowed the laugh she'd held back for so long escape her lips.

The flight attendant walked up to them. "Is everything okay?"  
Murdoc was the first to speak. "No Miss, it seems as if I've found a pair of banshees. I thought it was against the rules to bring animals and such on a plane."

"Banshees are mythical creatures not animals!" The mother retorted.

"Heh, someone knows what they are…" Murdoc chuckled.

2D snorted loudly.

"Ma'am, it is against our policy to insult other passengers." The flight attendant said.

"Well, I fear for my life being around her. I'll be sure to call my family soon."

The flight attendant sighed. "Do as you must. Just please, do not insult the passengers." She walked away.

"When we get back to London, I'll have my lawyer call you!"

"Good luck with trying to find me luv." Murdoc grinned.

Once the plane landed, 2D and Murdoc collected their suit cases and caught a cab to the same hotel they stayed at before. Murdoc and 2D got settled in their rooms then met up in Murdoc's for a 'meeting'.

"We're marching right up to Camellia and demanding that she turns us back in blokes tomorrow morning."

"Hey Murdoc?"

"What is it dullard?"

"Have you noticed that Camellia is a bit more… magical than most voodoo witches?"

"So what are you saying? She's something more powerful?" Murdoc taunted.

2D put her head down in embarrassment.

"Well? I'm waiting for your answer!" Murdoc said, which made 2D flinch a bit.

"Maybe…"

Murdoc sighed in an exasperated fashion. "Christ, you're an idiot."

2D looked back up. "But what if it's true?! You can't tell me you don't think she can do a little bit more than voodoo."

"Shut up. I'm going to go take a piss." Murdoc walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door.

2D sighed and sat on Murdoc's bed. Then he heard Murdoc scream. He jumped up and ran to the door.

"What's wrong Murdoc?!" He asked frantically.

"C-CALL NOODLE!" Murdoc screamed back.

2D fumbled to get his phone out. He went to his contacts and clicked on the one that said Noodle with a heart by it and pressed the call button.

"What do I ask her?"

"Aske her if it's okay to be bleeding from your nether regions." Murdoc said, having calmed down a bit.

* * *

**Heh heh... Guess who realized they hadn't updated in a month? This girl XD Ahh, Niyah; talking about awkward/risqué situations since 2000 XD Okay, so I'm really sorry I made you guys wait ;n; But you know... Aliens and shit (lol whut) **

**I got the who 'banshee' thing from myself... Yeah, whenever someone screams I say they scream like a banshee. So when I typed that I realized that I kinda went out of character (right?) I kept it because I thought it fit (oh glawb, I'm a Murdoc...) **

**SO, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.**

**P.S. NEVER eat Nutella...**


	14. Pads and Double Rainbows

**OMG I just discovered something I thought was hilarious so I immediately typed up this short chapter! Sorry about the shortness of this update, and a quick heads up; this story is (finally!) coming to an end. A say the may have 3-5 more chapters tops. Hope you like this one!**

* * *

"And _that's_ what a period is." Noodle completed her explanation to Murdoc. She made him put it on speaker just in case 2D came on hers as well.

"You guys need to go to the store and get some pads for Murdoc." Noodle.

Russel snorted loudly. "I've said that before, but I _never _thought we'd be serious while saying it!" Russel laughed so hard he fell.

Noodle shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up Lardass!" Murdoc shouted into the transmitter.

"You'll go to WalMart and get some, right?" Noodle asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Murdoc grumbled.

"Good. Best of luck to you guys!" Noodle said before hanging up.

Murdoc hung up and sighed. "C'mon faceache, you're coming with me…"

2D's eyes flushed white. "What?! Why?"

"Because I said so!"

2D flinched a bit. Not wanting to start a fight, she put her head down in defeat and pulled her jacket on and put her shades back on.

They called a cab to take them to the store, and entered it with a look of determination on their faces.

"Okay, I want you to help me look for them." Murdoc said as she turned to the singer, who nodded in response.

They walked past the isle smelling of various feminine body washes and stopped once they reached the female personal care isle. They looked at the different objects in awe and intimidation.

"There's so many to choose from, which do we pi-" 2D was cut off by Murdoc grabbing a random pack of pads and running away from the isle as fast as she could.

"I'm going to look the liquor store. Stay in here and look around for a while until I come back." She spoke quickly as she departed.

2D rolled her eyes and began to wonder aimlessly through random isles. She passed the toy isle, the bedding and linen isle, and was now in the electronics isle. She looked at the various tablets and laptops being displayed to coax customers into buying them. She played around with them when a salesperson approached her.

"Hi ma'am, are you looking for anything in particular?" He asked.

2D shook her head. "No, I'm just window shopping, s'all."

"I don't mean to be rude, but are from here?"

She smiled. "No, I'm from England."

"I can tell; you have a cute accent."

"Heh heh, thanks. Ooh flat screens!" 2D walked off before the salesman could further try to flirt with her.

The televisions each had the news on. They were reporting the sight of a double rainbow earlier that day.

"Woah, a full double rainbow…" She walked closer to the monitor and stared at it in awe.

Meanwhile Murdoc had just purchased a couple bottles of rum and Jack Daniels and was walking back to WalMart. When she stepped inside, there were few people in site.

_That's odd… _She thought to herself. She walked through some isles before spotting a rather large crowd gathered around the electronics section.

"I swear I'll kill that dullard if he did anything stupid." Murdoc growled and barged through the crowd.

In the center was 2D having an episode at the televisions.

"It's a double rainbow all the way… Oh my god. A double all the way across the sky. Oh my god. Damn." She was so close to the screen that her nose was touching it.

"What does this mean? It's so bright and pretty. So intense." She began to sob.

She began singing. "Double rainbow all the way 'cross the sky. Yeah, Yeeeeaaaaah, so intense. Double rainbow all the way 'cross the sky. Wow, wow, oh my God, look at that rainbow."

The whole time the basssist watched the spectacle in front of him and began to get pissed.

"I can't believe I missed it. Oh my god why?" She grabbed onto the salesman who tried to flirt with her earlier and cried harder.

He looked taken back for a second before giving her an awkward pat on the back.

In the middle of her crying she smiled. "Oh my god, I'm just happy they got it on camera."

She began singing again.

"Double rainbow all the way 'cross the sky. Yeah, Yeeeeaaaaah, so intense. Double rainbow all the way 'cross the sky. Wow, wow, oh my God, look at that rainbow!"

She began spinning like a ballerina.

That's when Murdoc had decided to put an end to the singer's 'show'. She pushed her way through the crowd and yanked 2D's hair.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING FAGGOT YOU SODDING SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SACK OF SKIN!" Murdoc roared in 2D's ear.

"Ow. OW! LET GO ME HAIR! HELP!"

She quickly dragged 2D out of the store before security came.


End file.
